Words
by Ma Vie et Mon Choix
Summary: Words hold meaning and some words, grouped the right way, just might hold the power of life. Elliot Centric Note Olivia shows up in Chapter 6
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: God help me! I know another story, but I like this idea, alot. I have the first 9 chapters written, so bare with me. Once I put up the fifth I will start to write again. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Warning: Slightly EK, with hints of EO eventually.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"I'm pregnant."

Two words. Two small words, seemingly meaningless when apart, destroyed his future. His plans of leaving this town, his plans of moving so far away from the memory of his father, all plans were crushed. By two words.

His mind was racing. The teenager in him telling him to run, the devote Catholic telling him to stay and marry. His heart, the piece he should listen to, telling him to love the child.

Without thinking the words slipped. His religion and morals compromising his heart. The thoughts of his parents denial and anger clouding his mind. "Marry me."

Two words. Two simple words. That is all anyone needs to change their lives forever. Now, to complete what logic is saying he has to say three words. Somehow, for some reason, those words won't come out. Who would have thought, three words really are hard to say.

"Yes."

Unfortunately for him, one word isn't all that hard to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: These are snips of their life…vignette? So don't get confused, k? I am making these from things told in episodes, and I am making a few things based on my own ideas. Okay? **

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

She was two now. His daughter that is. His beautiful breathing loving daughter was now two. They were moving into a new home, a place to build a family. Something Kathy wanted. Something _he _wanted.

"Daddy." It was his small child, she looked sad.

"Yes?"

She fiddled with her blonde hair, afraid to say whatever was on her mind. "I spilled…" She looked up, her eyes clouding with tears and begging for forgiveness.

Elliot looked at his daughter then his eyes wandered, a spot of Cranberry juice had littered the newly placed carpet. A large red stain in the middle of the floor. Before he knew it his anger was boiling. He had some lack of sleep and was returning from his service with the U.S. Marines. Suddenly, like lightening striking a tree, his hand was in the air and crashed onto Maureen's pristine skin. His hand reached up again, preparing for another blow, but it stopped. Something stopped him.

The tears. Maureen's tears of pain and shame stopped him. Soon he felt his own eyes mist and hugged her, whispering his regret and promising it will never happen again. He promised her, he would never hurt her.

She was small, fragile, and needed her daddy. She believed him and said the three words he couldn't force himself to say earlier: "I love you, Daddy."

Somehow, this time it was easier. This time his heart was screaming for him to reply. Telling him what needed to be said, what he _desired_ to say. "I love you too."

As easy as that. The love for his child was spoken. The words felt smooth as they glided past his throat and past the growing lump. "I love you so much."

He kissed her forehead and said a final sorry before going back to the boxes and unpacking. Yes, he loved his daughter. More than the world. Didn't that mean that he loved his wife as well?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is another one. This one is mostly made up, if not entirely.**

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns them and refuses to give me any for my birthday, so he said I can borrow. Well, isn't that nice?**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"You can do it Kathy, you can do. Just one more honey, just one more." A shriek escaped the hospital room as Kathy delivered her final push. Swearing off sex for life with her husband while she did so. He smiled at her, a cocky smile that she loved dearly.

"It's a girl!"

Kathy began to cry and asked to see her daughter. "Kathleen. Her name is Kathleen." She cooed as she touched the skin of the infant. Her daughter making gurgle noises and cries.

"Kathleen." Elliot repeated with a smile. He took a look at his youngest daughter and thought of one thing: Maureen. She wanted to see her baby sister, she was too thrilled to have a baby all together.

He walked to the hallway and saw the five-year old girl swishing her legs back and forth on the orange plastic chair. She looked up, her blonde hair hiding her excited eyes.

"You have a sister." Elliot told her. She leapt of the seat and ran straight to her fathers arm. Laughing with joy and excitement. Telling him everything she was going to do to help with the baby. Announcing everything she was going teach and tell Kathleen.

He smiled to her as she continued to ramble on about Barbies until she reached her mother's lap. Kathy was smiling too. There they were, happy. A peaceful bliss that he didn't want to end. He had a wife and two beautiful daughters.

She looked him straight in the eye, her lips beaming with joy. She mouthed three words: _I love you_.

Three words that had been so difficult to say in the beginning were becoming warmer and warmer each time they graced his language. Filling with new meaning each time. He mouthed the same words: _I love you too_.

Yes, he had perfection. The loving wife and caring daughters. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to stay in that ecstasy.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another one! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, nada, none**

**-o-o-o-o-o**

Another birth. As Elliot stood next to his wife he could see his six year old daughter holding the hand of his eleven year old daughter. They both looked excited, yet slightly pained to hear their mother's screams.

"Okay, one out, one to go." Elliot stood shocked. Had he really forgotten twins? Could he possibly had let it slip that he was going have another two children by tonight? No, he couldn't forget. That was something that parents, _fathers_, just don't forget.

"Well, you have a beautiful baby girl and a healthy bouncing boy." The doctor said, his voice sounding joyous. Yet, in the back of his throat, Elliot could hear subtle hints of exhaustion. It didn't take much more than that for him to realize his sudden sleepiness either.

When he looked over to the table the nurses and doctors were working feverishly over one twin. Something was wrong. His heart sunk at the thought. He looked over, it was his son. His only alliance in the house of women. His boy.

"What-?" The doctor cut him off.

"They were premature, as you know. Most twins are. Rule of thumb is if you have a premature child best it be a girl, they have a higher survival rate. He will be just fine. Just going to need some extra tests." The doctor smiled, put a firm hand on Elliot's shoulder and gave it a congratulatory shake.

He looked to his wife who was holding the newest daughter in her arms. "Elizabeth." Elliot said. Kathy gave him a confused look, so he repeated. "Elizabeth." She understood and smiled at her daughter. Her Elizabeth.

"Dick." Kathy replied. Elliot looked surprised, more surprised than she had. She giggled at her husband's expression. "Richard Charles Stabler." He understood now.

Kathy's father's name was Richard, Dick or Dickie for short. She had promised him long ago that her first son would be in his honor. Elliot smirked, his son's name was Dickie. It was, from this day on, Dickie and him against the world of women.

There was a knock on the door and in entered Maureen and Kathleen. "This, girls, is your new sister. Elizabeth." Elliot then pointed towards the baby now wailing over by the nurses. "That," he smirked, "is your new brother. Dickie."

Two girls owed and awed over the new editions. The two parents stood proud. This time, however, Elliot was different. This time his love was filled with such intensity for his wife. This time he meant it more than ever. "I love you." She didn't say anything, she didn't have to. Right now, in the moment, Elliot was caught in his sensual bliss. The moment he wanted to live by forever.

He looked at his children: Maureen Theresa Stabler, Kathleen Anne Stabler, and the newest editions, Elizabeth Marie and Richard Charles Stabler. Those were his children and he couldn't be any happier with them.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A cute quirky moment between Elliot and Dickie before we introduce Olivia, k?**

**Disclaimer: Stop asking, please. They ain't mine.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Son. Want to play a prank?" Elliot asked Dickie. Though Dickie was just four he knew what a prank was. He knew what would get every girl in the house angry, and he knew he loved it. Quickly he shook his head up and down. Elliot laughed at the eagerness.

"Okay, I want you to put this-" He handed him a small rubber spider. It might have been overused, but it was a classic. "in the shower, right next to the soaps. Can you do that?"

The small boy nodded again, a flawless childhood smile spreading across his face. Elliot heard the small footsteps. Not thirty seconds later he heard his teenage daughter shouting. "What are you doing in here, you little rodent?" Elliot laughed, he loved making her mad. It was something that was easily done and resulted in the same tantrum each time.

He looked to his left and his son was sitting next to him, grinning.

"Did it?"

"Yep."

The two sat there a moment, neither saying a thing, hardly breathing. Waiting. They were about to give up when they heard it. A scream. It was almost blood-curdling. They heard Kathy run towards the bathroom and sigh. A small laugh escaping her once worried lips.

They heard anger seep through Maureen's voice and laughed even harder. The tantrum ended with a slam of the door and the words: _I can't wait till I am eighteen! I am leaving and never coming back!_

Elliot looked towards his son and ruffled his hair. Today, today was a good day and Elliot knew he wasn't going to get much happier. Not with his new partner at least.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Time to add Olivia : ) **

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

They met when it was raining. A man killed in a taxi, with his genitals cut clean off. The rain, a funny place to meet.

Her hair was a dark brown and completely soaked through. Her eyes, they were dark too. There, however, was a warm compassion hidden inside them. She was sweet, new, and willing to help.

He gave her a week.

As she sat across from his desk he couldn't stop staring. He had never had a female partner before. His previous, Jeffery O'Conelly, had to quit. Sex crimes was getting to him.

Her name, Olivia Benson, had a quality to it. A ring that seemed to unfold as it slid off is tongue. Then all thoughts ran askew and a guilt panged his heart.

He was attracted her. She was younger than he was, petite yet muscular, and her eyes. They were a chocolate brown, something he was willing to get lost in.

Each time he had these thoughts he mentally slapped himself and remembered he had a wife. A caring, loving wife. That didn't stop his thoughts. No, he tried indeed, but it was of no use.

From the moment he saw her skin glisten and chill in the rain he couldn't get her out of his head. He blamed the rain.

You see, the rain is a very funny place to meet.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know this is bad, but I forgot how Olivia told Elliot that her mother was raped and she was born. So I somewhat made it up.**

**Dedication: ****kinseyjo : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

She lasted longer than a week. And now, with a heavy heart, he knew why. She was a child of rape. She felt she needed to stay and put every man who hurt a child, a women, away for life. She felt she had to, for her mother.

Now that he knew, though, what was he suppose to do? His immediate thought was to protect her. She had asked him not to tell, that it wasn't something she liked people to know.

He understood and agreed. With her brashness towards life she wasn't going to be easy to protect, no. She was going to insist she could handle things on her own, that she was strong enough to live with this.

He knew she was right. Therefore, he thought of small ways to help her. Ways she might not notice. He could help keep people from starting anything. He could help her with paperwork if she looked like she was too into it.

He knew the tricks of the trade. He did have a teenage daughter after all. He knew how to hide snooping, he knew how to talk but get a deeper meaning. Oh, did he know.

"Elliot, come to bed."

He glanced at the clock, it was one thirty in the morning and he had to work the next day. With a sigh he climbed up the stairs, wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, nuzzled his head in her hair and whispered: _I love you more than anything_.

He meant it. He loved her and she knew it. It was a mutual love. And tonight, he was in love with her. Tonight he was happy that no monsters haunted her past.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: It is getting late but I want to finish this tonight, so here I go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea (I think)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

She has a stalker now. His name is Richard White. Elliot actually was worried enough, he drove her to work. Something she laughed at but something he believed to be necessary.

She promised him that nothing would happen and she would be okay. She is consistent and won't back down from her place. Reluctantly, he does.

He wants to talk to his wife, tell her that he loves her. That he will never let anything happen. But he can't. That would cause her to ask why is he saying these things. Which would lead to him explaining his partner and his worry for her. Nothing is going on, he swears on that.

There is no adultery going on, not physical at least. He has had his mind wander, his dreams escape reality, and his fantasies wronged. None of these things he tells her. He doesn't tell Kathy because it would break her heart. Because they are a family. Because he is a devote Catholic. Catholics aren't to commit adultery, they aren't.

Kathy knows something is wrong. She knows that her husband's head has been low, that he is slightly sulking when he walks.

She begs him to talk. Tells him that it will feel better and she might be able to help. He declines, saying she can't help. This is a police matter; work. He asks her for forgiveness and kisses her on the cheek.

For now she lets it go. Hoping that he comes around the corner, telling her the truth. In her gut she knows. She knows that he is bored with her, that marriage at eighteen isn't the brightest of ideas.

She knows he wants something else, but denial seems to be her friend.

That night the couple both settle into bed with newest edition. This time it isn't a child or a pet… This time it is an action. This night they both settle into denial.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, don't ask.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Olivia's mother had died. She had passed in a drunken stupor. He had somehow felt responsible, or maybe it was just sympathy. He didn't want her to deal with this, she had enough on her plate.

The captain called her in, told her to go home. She is stubborn though. Elliot knew this.

"I thought you took time off?"

"I did."

He didn't say anything else, that was that. He saw her eyes though, they told stories her voice would never concede to. They were laced with red, dripping with exhaustion, and clouded by old tears. No matter what her eyes said however, she kept her face smiling. The pixie haircut looking perfect on top of a 'happy' head.

No, he knew that words would not help this situation out. So, he let her be and decided to be there when she wanted him. To be there when she allowed him in.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Dang, sorry this took so long!!! It is here now, again, I am really sorry!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

-----

She was stubborn. God, was she stubborn. She had shot a man today. Yes, she had shot a man one other time before, but this one was different. With this one, he, the man, was messing with her head. Killing people on her behalf. Eric Plummer. That was his name.

"There aren't any bullets in my gun." He had confessed this to her. He wanted to die. He wanted Olivia Benson to kill him, he wanted her to feel this for the rest of her life.

He saw her face crumble when she was told his gun was empty. She looked shocked and guilty. Her face was a mixture somewhere between hurt and anger.

"You, you stay away from me." She was pissed. Elliot knew this. Elliot knew this and yet he tried his damnedest to get her to open up. But she wouldn't.

He knocked at her door. No answer. Called her phone. Answering machine.

It was raining and his wife would worry. Somehow he repressed the urge to stay and walked away.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Kathy sat by him, her arm wrapped around his shoulder. "Is Olivia okay?"

She tried to sound casual. But somehow she couldn't. She had already known Elliot was having an affair, how could she not? It wasn't uncommon for men like him. He was cheating on her with his job.

That had bothered her, but this, this was different. Instead of a guy partner, he had a girl. A woman. Kathy had seen her a few times. She was pretty. And that, for some reason, scared the hell out of her.

"She's fine." His voice was gruff. "Come on, let's go to bed."

And so they did.

-----

A/N: Was that okay? Do I still have it? lol


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm alive. I'm sure you all hate me and have stopped reading, but if you are still there I promise I am back. I'm going to finish this story, then my Grey's one and then maybe start fresh… who knows.**

**Anyway, I know I am skipping a lot, but I'm going from Plummer to the Hendrix fiasco.**

**Disclaimer: Copyright NBC, I don't own anything.**

**--**

She left. God, she had actually left.

The funny thing, the thing that really hit Elliot, were her words, or her lack there of.

She said nothing, absolutely nothing.

Who would have thought that no words could be worse than an 'I hate you'. Certainly, not him.

He didn't tell Olivia either, well, not at first. Eventually he spat it at her. Poor thing, she was just about dumbstruck.

But Elliot didn't care, he was too pissed. Not only had that 'victim' claimed he touched her inappropriately, but he also had his now empty house…with that note.

_Took the kids to my mom's. Don't call._

What the hell?! Don't call? He was her husband, he was their father. _Don't call._ That was shit, absolute shit.

With that note, he finally hated Kathy. He finally wished he had fucked some other woman, just to piss her off. He wished he hadn't stayed loyal, and dare he say, he wished he'd slept with his partner. That's right, he wanted to jump Olivia's bones.

Okay, so that probably wasn't the best way to state it, but Elliot didn't care. He was so far past decency and hospitality he just didn't care.

And then she showed up. Rebecca Hendrix. She was sweet, funny and cared about her job. Only problem, Olivia knew her… or, well, hated her. But that didn't matter to Elliot, because he was giving a big 'F-you' to the world.

Then, suddenly, he didn't feel that anymore.

Olivia yelled him. Told him to not let his emotions get in the way, to stop flirting and letting his marriage problems ruin the case.

Whatever.

All Elliot wanted to do at the point was get drunk, watch some mindless television and hopefully sleep in his quiet, empty house.

**--**

**A/N: Eh, I've had better. Next will be good, we've got Fault coming up. Yay!**

**I know, I'm skipping a lot, but hey, it's my fic.**

**) **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okie dokie, here is my Fault fic. (Give me some credit, I resisted the urge up until now!)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**--**

_What about me?_

Had she really said that? She questioned about his children, and he talked about Ryan, the dead child. The child he could not stop thinking about.

He rushed to Olivia's side, where there was a minor gash, and let Gitano run away.

He hated himself.

Jesus, those three words. For some reason, those three held so much more power than the ones that Kathy had uttered so many times…in the past.

When Elliot sat there and thought about it, he had said some words, some that might be misinterpreted. _You and this job are about the only things I've got anymore. _God, he has his children.

He has them, and yet it was her face that popped into his mind when the gun was pressed to his head.

Not Maureen, not Kathleen, not Lizzie, and not Dickie. Olivia.

Oh, he was screwed.

He remembers it in fits, the scene. He sees Olivia crying, he hears himself, calm and disassociated. He feels the one gun and sees another. He remembers the sniper taking Gitano out. He remembers his body suddenly turning to jelly because for that millisecond, he thought he had been shot. Killed.

That entire case had messed with his head.

Ryan was dead, and it was his fault.

He couldn't stop beating himself up over it. He should have chased the child, he should have made sure the boy was okay.

But the sight of her, on the floor and bleeding, something snapped.

_I want a new partner._

Holy Hell, those words packed a punch he was not ready for.

With those five words, Elliot's life changed more than he ever expected it would.

**--**

**A/N: Personally, I liked it. But I've been dying to do a Fault fic for some time now. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Review por favor**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Chapter 13, let's see… will this be lucky or unlucky? Enjoy please.**

**Spoilers: Web and Fat.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**--**

_I liked that shirt._

He had almost punched the locker. What the hell was she doing there? She had left, by her choice, she left. She had no right to be there, judging him on his latest behavior.

Screw her.

He was so mad at her.

Then, he had to work a case with her. She had said she liked Computers, no live victims, no heart-wrenching stories, just facts.

Then at the end of that case, suddenly she was there again.

_What are you doing here?_

_I work here._

He had been so thrilled, so dumbfounded and so angry all at once.

But he composed himself, nodded slightly and went to work. Like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Because, to him, it was.

She was always there, for seven years, she had been at his side.

He smiled.

It wasn't every day that someone kept a partner this long, hell it wasn't everyday that people lasted this long in SVU.

So, he smiled at her for a moment and let her words sink in.

_I work here._

**--**

**A/N: Eh, okay. I'm not quite sure on the actual life of partnership, but I figure it sounds nice there, no? Next up is her leaving in Informed. **

**lol, Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: More mad Elliot, yay! I forgot how moody he was.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**--**

_We're sorry, you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service..._

It felt like Kathy all over again.

She left, but unlike Kathy, she literally left nothing. No note and no words.

She was just gone.

Elliot felt his heart contract and suddenly, his world stopped.

Liv was really gone.

_That's something my partner would do…_

Elliot wasn't sure who said it, but the comment was suppose to be taken as a joke. Or at least ease the tension.

But Elliot took it seriously. He was right. This was something that cynical, angry Munch would do and blame it on some wild and out conspiracy.

Not Olivia.

He dialed her number just once more-

_We're sorry, you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service..._

**--**

**A/N: I know it was short, like extremely short, but really… I don't know. Dani Beck is next… yippee ((rolls eyes)) lol **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Let's have Elliot meet DanI Beck, hell, let's just get that damn kiss out of the way.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**--**

She was thin, but built. She seemed much more delicate than Olivia had, or at first glance anyway.

Her husband was dead, murdered.

She spoke French.

Elliot smiled a little. She spoke French.

Her hair was blonde, curly often, but in a braid even more. She worked well with victims, she was very compassionate. All she wanted was justice.

Sometimes though, sometimes that justice is reached the hard way…

Like with Munch's uncle.

The old man wanted to help the little girl, and through some twisted logic, he decided that pushing the murdering bastard in front of a train was the right way… now this would have been the end had Dani not been the source of his strange rationality.

He wasn't even sure what she had said to him, but it triggered something.

From that day on Elliot saw a quiet hatred reside in Munch's eyes.

And yet, he kissed her.

He'll admit, it was one hell of a kiss, but he felt just a twinge of guilt after.

He's grateful that phone rang. He's not sure where that might have gone if it hadn't.

Then, her apartment burned down and she left. Just like that.

_Bye Elliot._

He laughed a small bitter laugh to himself, at least she said goodbye in person. And those words spoken aloud ruined his world, again.

**--**

**A/N: Okay, here's the deal… Beck wasn't my favorite, but she wasn't too **_**bad,**_** I only wish she didn't replace Mariska, but really, that was inevitable… But yep, there's another angsty Elliot chapter. Review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: And here it is, the Kidney love. Enjoy!**

**  
Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

**--**

When she'd showed up it was a shock. He was a bit surprised, but happy nevertheless.

The day had been slightly rocky, a few arguments, but nothing major. Nothing like the Gitano argument…

But that was then and this was now.

And in the now, she was back.

From Oregon. She'd been a hippie.

He smiled softly at the thought.

When she came back he noticed a few things, like her hair. It was longer. Her skin seemed to glow a little more and Elliot was floored when he found she didn't drink coffee.

But the topper to his day was simple. It was in a hospital and he hated to admit, but he was falling for her.

What was wrong with him?

_I'd give you my kidney._

He meant. If she was dying, if he ever had to see her as helpless as Naomi looked, he'd die.

_Not if I gave you mine first._

He had chuckled at it first, then thought about it more.

It meant that, by her going away, nothing had changed between the two.

Albeit, the line was cheesey, but something struck him right.

And those words brought forth a sense of promise that Elliot thought he'd never have again.

**--**

**A/N: Yes, I thought the scene was cheesey, but cute nonetheless. Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I'm updating. I would have updated sooner, but...grr... Don't get me started... Spoilers for Screwed.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Dedication: Cusswords, because that bitch pushed my buttons and forced me to update ;)

--

"I'm pregnant."

Elliot had deja vu instantly. That God awful feeling. The kind that chills the bones, twists the stomach and sinks the heart.

This was bad.

Elliot wasn't sure what his face did, he just remembers being completely shell shocked.

Kathy looked anxious. Elliot's thoughts went straight to his children. The funny thing was, it was related to his children. The poor sap just didn't know it. Figures.

After Kathy assured him the children were fine a new wave hit. She said it was her, that she was what needed him. That she was the reason he had to come home. She told him to come home. And then, just like that: "I'm pregnant."

Well, shit.

He had finally made progress, he'd signed the damn divorce papers. And now this.

But, really, he couldn't blame her. He was the stupid bastard who decided to screw his wife. It was his fault in the first place.

But still.

God. Elliot couldn't help it.

His life was ruined, yet again, by two simple words.

--

A/N: I'm almost done guys, I promise. I'm just going to have Kathy hostage, baby born and of course Undercover. Review please.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Again, Cusswords guilted me into this. Spoilers for Eli's birth and Kathy being held hostage by Cynthia Nixon.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

--

His breath caught.

Olivia had been there, and he hadn't. She had witnessed the birth of his son, saved his wife's life and she was still there. Still strong.

Then he did something completely unexpected. He hugged her, hard.

He grabbed her forearm after she grinned and began to walk away, and hugged her.

He could sense her grinning and he let out a sigh of relief. This felt so right, yet so, so wrong. This was the bond between them, something that words could not evoke, something that words just couldn't express.

He wasn't sure how long they stood there, but it felt like eternity. An eternity of bliss.

And then he remember.

His wife.

His almost middle-aged wife, giving birth to a newborn, without him. And unexpectedly, he remember that woman, that horrid wretched woman, holding a knife to his wife's throat.

He wanted to scream.

But something stopped him. Olivia was still there. He'd treated her like shit over and over, but she was still there. She'd saved his baby and his wife.

Now, that was a partner.

He squeezed tighter and felt his face fall ever so slightly. He would not cry, but God, he wanted to.

He smiled when he felt her squeeze back.

Then, all too suddenly, she released him and told him to see his son. She grinned again and walked away.

But that hug, that embrace. It spoke things that words just couldn't speak.

--

A/N: How'd I do? My brain is mush right now for facts on the title and name of the Cynthia Nixon character, but I think you guys figured it out. Now, Cusswords, can I go to sleep?


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Let's put this story out of its misery, shall we?

Spoilers: Undercover.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

--

He didn't like the idea, not at all.

He liked it even less when she came back hurt. That bruise she had on her jaw, Elliot couldn't stop thinking about it.

He'd asked her what happened, used his softest tone. But she dismissed it, told him she was fine.

He didn't buy.

Then, God, the worse was yet to come.

That prick was let go, but Olivia wouldn't give it up. She went back to the hospital, talked to Ashley again.

Then she came back smug as hell and arrested the bastard.

_Don't worry, Amber._ She really had gotten close to them.

She looked so happy, so satisfied to arrest him… She was happier than when White was caught.

Elliot hadn't been too clear on the details, okay, that was a lie. He'd been clear on it, but he didn't want to believe.

Then, to ease some tension from the room he made his snarky comment: _Captain, huh? Looked more like a private to me._ What the hell was that?!

He wanted to slap himself.

He'd watched Olivia the whole time. Usually she would stare at the perp, make them feel uncomfortable or just show her resilience. But this time, this time she didn't comment, she didn't look. He could have sworn he'd seen some sort of pain in her eyes as he hauled that man away.

And that was when he realized their bond was so close to breaking.

She use to talk to him, not a lot, but sometimes. She'd confided in him about her problems with having a child, she'd gone along with the charade with White and she even talked to him with Gitano.

This time, she stayed silent. She didn't open up to him, not once.

That silence, the true silence broke his heart more than anything he thought was possible.

--

A/N: I suppose we are ending the story Words with the lack there of. Ironic? I think so. lol Alrighty, review por favor! And thank you for sticking this out with me.


End file.
